This invention relates to an improved hydrotherapeutic spa, tub or swimming pool, and in fact in any system that utilizes streams of impinging water mixed with air for therapeutic purposes and to an occupant support device which permits variable positioning without projecting attachment devices.
Many of the systems in present use today employ complex and expensive piping systems for the injection of water and air around the inside of the tub area. Oftentimes it is discomforting to the occupant of the spa in that the impact velocity may be too harsh for the occupant. Conventional spas usually employ several high pressure jets (usually a quarter H.P. pump per jet) with Venturi nozzles which add air to create a bubbling stream of water for soothing the body. Many conventional spas also employ an air pump which forces compressed air into the spa through channels which release the air through many holes located under water. The customary quarter horsepower jet is often too powerful for the occupant to withstand direct contact for any length of time. In many cases the air pump is turned on and the water pump turned off or the jets diverted to miss the occupant. If the water pump is turned off the spa filter is inactivated.
Electrical power requirements are also very high for conventional systems. The water pump, the air compressor, and the water heater, if used, all are high energy users.
The present invention improves upon conventional systems by requiring much less electrical power while still achieving the therapeutic effects of injected streams of water and air into the spa or bath. The present system reduces the requirement for the use of air pumps without reducing the aerated or bubble effect, due to more jets and broader coverage.
The present invention also provides for more versatile seating of occupants by including a multiple positioning support system that can be suspended anywhere in the pool in any direction to allow for total versatility in the seating arrangements in the pool. Many conventional spas and baths presently employed are premolded with particular molded seating sections therein, thus defining the exact seating location in a permanent fashion. With the present invention, using the occupant support device, the support may be positioned over existing seating to provide a variety of positions. Another advantage of the seating versatility is that the support may be positioned relative to the water jets to provide the angle and force of impingement desired by the user. This provides for a variable therapeutic effect from the water jets.